


Yours

by coffeeflavoredtears



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blood, Bondage, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Consent, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Heavy BDSM, Large Cock, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Pain, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeflavoredtears/pseuds/coffeeflavoredtears
Summary: Its just a lot of BDSM. That't it. A bit of emotions and care, but mostly just porn.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson (Unromantic)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

It was Monday morning. Alexander was dreading going into work, but he knew he had no real reason not to. Other than the fact that his boss, John Laurens, had run into him at a BDSM party Friday night. They had locked eyes for a brief moment before his boss had left, not saying a single thing to Alexander, and he was unsure if he would try to bring it up during today, and the worst part would be the meeting that morning. It would be before He could explain anything, and while they’d both been in the ame embarrassing place, seeing one of your employees tied up and being face fucked by some random guy might not be the best image to have.

Taking a deep breath Alex walked through the front door, his head down as he made his way to his office, sighing in relief at not seeing John on the way there.He was safe then, but what about later during the meeting both had to attend? It would be awkward as hell.

Unfortunately and fortunately, John knocked on Alex’s office door. He wouldn’t be able to avoid talking about it apparently. With a sigh, he opened the door, looking up to him, unsure what John now saw when he looked at him. He was dressed professionally, nothing of his activities showing, but yet he knew his boss would also know of the marks on the backs of his thighs, and the rope burn on his wrists. 

“Alexander, do you have a moment to speak before the meeting?” His boss asked formally. “I would like to discuss some more, err- Personal matters.” He said simply, Alex understanding and only hoping he wouldn’t be fired. 

“Yes, of course.” Alex told him, straightening up.

“Great, follow me to my office please.” John told him, turning and walking to his office, not once looking if Alexander was following. When they arrived, John closed the door, geturing for Alex to sit as he made his way to the other side of the desk.

Nervously, Alex listened and sat across from him, chewing his cheek. “Before I say anything further, I feel I should preface this to say your job isn't in any danger and I don’t intend to tell anyone. Your life outside of work doesn’t affect your work performance and that’s the important thing.”

Letting out a sigh in relief, Alex looked to him. “Thank you… I apologise you saw me in… such a state, though I do guess that was the point of that meeting.” He said, trying to keep things professional.

John was now doing the opposite, offering him a small smirk. “I had some thinking time and I had a bit of a… proposition of you will.”

Alex raised a brow. Now he was intrigued. “And what is this offer?” He asked, John smiling.

“Since I’m sure we both find it difficult to find time for those, ah, meetings, while still maintaining a healthy work schedule, I had the thought to help each other in that sense. You don’t have to accept and we can forget this ever happened if it makes you uncomfortable, but I figured I could at least lay out an offer.” He smiled softly to Alexander, who paused for a moment to think.

While it was with his boss, it did sound nice to have someone to turn to when he needed to let out his frustrations whenever, and the thought of it possibly leaking into the office did excite him and entice him more than he’d like to admit. The kicker though, would be the availability. They had pretty much the same schedule for work, so any off work activities would be easy to plan. He had never found a partner like that before who would be able to be there as much.

“I think I may just have to accept. There’s a lot to discuss, would we be able to talk sometime today? I have a light day, so I’ll be available throughout the day.” Alex smiled back, John giving him a nod. “Will do.” 

…

Alex spent the entire day anticipating the conversation. He didn't know what would take so long, but just as the last person aside from the pair left, John emailed him to come to his office. Alex smiled. He could tell now exactly why John had waited so long. Now they could discuss without the fear of someone overhearing, and they were still in a neutral place.

As Alex walked into the office, he saw John leaning back comfortably in his seat, motioning for Alex to sit across from him again. He saw a single paper on the desk, and looked to him curiously.

“I drafted up a sort of contract throughout the day, for both our sakes since we are still co-workers. You can read it, but it basically outlines that the relationship is consensual and we do have safewords in the case of an incident, more to protect us if one of us decides to try to harm the other’s job.” John explained, his voice soft.

Alex nodded, it made good sense so they each had some protection. “Before I sign, I do want to talk about safewords and what is and isn’t appropriate to do, and where.” 

“Of course.” John’s lips curled into a smile. “I get that. I think for starters we should come up with a safeword.”

“I usually go with a song.” Alex explained. “It would be completely random, and if I cant speak I could hum it out to get the message across.” 

John nodded. That made good sense to him. “Alright. Maybe lets go with Sweet Caroline? I’m sure that song alone would be a real mood killer anyway.” He joked a bit, Alex nodding in agreeance.

“Okay. So Sweet Caroline. That works for me.”

The pair continued to talk, covering everything they were each uncomfortable with and just getting a feel of each other's personalities. They clicked well, and after about an hour Alex signed the paper, now much more comfortable with the whole thing. Before they leave, Alex remembered one last thing. 

“Oh- and one more thing.” He said, smiling to John. “I’m okay bringing it to work, so long as this stays between you and I, and isn’t disruptive. Might be fun to end up with some close calls, no?”

John grinned. “Of course. Well, then since everything is settled, do you have any plans tonight?” He asked, Alex shaking his head, only causing ohn to grin. “Then maybe we should just test things out no? I’d like to know what that pretty mouth can do.”

Alex flushed. He hadn’t expected that just after they’d finished discussing, but his cock perked up at the tone John used when he spoke. “But I should probably get some dinner.” He told him. It was only a partial lie, but he wasn’t really trying to get away. Just wanting to test the waters.

John raised an eyebrow and pointed to the floor in front of him. “Kneel, slut.” He sneered, looking to Alexander. “And from now on I’m either Daddy or Sir, do you understand?” He said, his voice commanding and sharp, Alex looked to him and crossed his arms. “And if I don’t?”

“Then I’m gonna have to punish you already. So again, kneel.” He commanded, Alex obeying this time. He was already slipping, relaxing into his role. John grabbed a clump of hair and tugged it, pulling his face just in front of his cock for a moment before letting go. “Strip.” he demanded, Alex now scrambling to obey, tearing off his clothing and tossing it aside before returning to kneel in front of him again, John smirking. “Such a needy slut. Already scrambling to please me.”

Alex looked up to him. “Of course Daddy.” He said, his cock already hard. John smirked at this and used a chunk of Alex’s hair to roughly pull his head back to Johns cock. “I’m going to let go. When I do I want you to use your mouth like the good slut you are. No hands, I want you to get my pants off.” He demanded, unbuckling his belt to make it possible for Alexander, who nodded and got to work, using his teeth to tug off ohns pants eagerly, getting them off okay enough.

He looked to Johns cock, still in his boxers. He could see he had gotten himself into something he would enjoy, deciding to take his time by mouthing at his cock and balls through his underwear, John digging a hand in his hair and tugging harshly, Alex letting out a small moan at the action as his cock dragged a bit across the cold wooden floors. “No teasing Daddy. Get them off and get to sucking with that pretty little whore mouth, or you’re not gonna like the consequences.”

Alex looked up to him. “Yes daddy.” He said, feeling the hand loosen in his hair so it was there, but not forcing his head anywhere. Alex tugged off Johns boxers, watching hungrily as the man’s cock sprung free, Alex taking a moment to admire its size. It was long and thick, enough to hurt and burn, but not enough to actually do any damage to him. Perfect. He started by lightly kissing around his balls, which led to running long stripes along Johns dick, eliciting a small grunt from the other, who was watching Alexander closely.

Starting with the tip, Alex began to suck, popping off every few moments to lick another stripe. He continued this, and, in a fit of curiosity, took John into his mouth, going about halfway down before just stopping. Frustrated, John tugged his hair. “Keep going you filthy slut. Make that mouth useful.” Alex’s dick twitched, but he stayed still, hearing a “fine.” From above as John stood, Alex now no longer resting his ass on his legs to keep up what he was doing. Without warning, John took a grasp of a large chunk of hair and began to fuck his face, holding his head in place to he couldnt move

Alex gagged as he got used to it, but he loved it, reaching down to grab his own cock only to be kicked. “No. Bad boys don’t get to come. You didn’t behave and do as asked so now you're being punished.” He spat down on Alexander's face, Alex scrunching his nose up. He loved this, the complete lack of control and being used like some toy. John began to be more rough as he fucked Alex’s mouth, Alex gagging and moaning around John's cock. Before long, John held his face all the way down so his nose was buried in the skin, making him unable to breathe as John cam down his throat, holding Alex there until he could see the other’s skin start to change color, Alex gasping for air as soon a he was let go and allowed to breathe. He was still painfully hard however, his cock throbbing.

“That's what happens when boys like you don't listen.” He growled at him, grabbing his hair so Alex looked to him, still gasping to breathe. But Alex wasn’t done. He still needed to finish himself and let out a whine. “But daddy, you’re being mean.” He whined out to him, pouting. That only got him smacked. “No. No whining. You acted out and didn’t listen, so now you suffer the consequences.” John reached into his desk and pulled out a rubber band, sitting in his chair.

“Stand in front of me.” He commanded, Alex being as desperate as he was for something listening. John took the band and fixed it around his cock and balls to make it harder for him to come. Alex whined and moaned a bit as it was put on, John smirking to him. “I have some proper stuff at home.” He said nonchalantly. “Now, you have two choices. You can head home now, I’ll even drop you off, and you can wait until tomorrow and prove yourself to be good. I’ll reward you tomorrow first thing. Or, we could go back to my place and keep this going, and call in sick tomorrow. Your choice.” he told Alexander, who paused for a moment.

He really didn’t want to wait, and, wanting to see where this all went made a decision. “I wanna go to your place daddy.” He whined, sitting back on his knees again. “Need to come really bad and I wanna earn it. Wanna make you feel good and make you happy so you let me come for you like the dirty, needy slut I am.” 

John smirked in response, running a hand through Alex’ hair. “Perfect. Keep that on until we get back, and get your clothing on over it.” He demanded, Alex listening. The fabric of his clothing only made it worse, accidentally letting out a moan as he pulled on his jeans, earning himself a slap across the face from John. Now that it was decided they wouldn’t be going to work the next day, John didn’t mind leaving a few marks.

“No making any noises, do you understand? The entire car ride, no matter what, not a single sound. If you say anything I will pull over and spank you in front of everyone.” Slushed, Alex nodded, but that didn’t help him, Alex biting his cheek. “ But you would like that wouldn’t you? You would like everyone watching your little ass get smacked red, and hear your cries and whines from it? Or you’d love me to just tie you up here and leave you for everyone to see, let everyone who walks in have a turn with you and fill that ass to the brim with their cum, then finally I’d fuck you and come all over you.”

Alex’s breath hitched. Both those sounded great to him, the thought of everyone using him like their toy and then being used by John more. Before he could get too lost in fantasy, John grabbed Alex’s arm to lead him out, Alex not noticing him grab the contract and put it in a locked drawer. He barely registered getting in his car, doing his best to be quiet and listen to his instructions. He wanted to come badly, and he could tell it wouldn’t come easy. 

He did however, notice John’s hand on his leg. Making its way to his crotch. He could feel as John slipped a hand beneath Alex’s jeans to fondle his balls, Alex almost screaming from the action. It took everything in him to remain silent for John, tears pricking at his eyes from the effort. Yet he was still loving every second of this. He felt like nothing more than John’s toy, and that was exactly what he wanted, and needed. When they arrived he felt the hand go away and almost whined at the loss, but seeing they were there, he climbed out of the car.

John led Alex inside to his bedroom, John going to the closet to get some things out right away. “Strip then get on the bed.” He told him shortly, Alex obeying without any question. He pulled off his clothing, careful with his pants and climbed onto the bed, sitting on his knees and reting his hands face up on either leg. When John turned around with a bucket he smirked, setting it down and pulling a cock cage out, one that was about Alexander's size. He spread Alex’s legs and took off the band, only to replace it, Alex letting out a small whimper as he felt the cold metal against him, pressing roughly. It was almost enough to make him come right there, if it wasn’t so restricting. 

John then got out a length of rope, pushing Alexander onto his stomach and hog tying him. Alex chewed his cheek, his now caged cock pressing against the mattress, the mix of cold metal and sheets making him whine again. He just wanted to come and he could tell he was in for a long night if he did.

John smiled and lightly ran a hand through Alex’s hair in a gentle assurance, seeing him start to get a bit too frustrated but not ready to let him get off just yet. “You did so good on the ride back baby,but you still gotta earn permission to come. With how I have you now I could just leave you and make you wait all week to come.” Alex whined at the thought of that. “But I’m not gonna do that yet.” He told him, undressing himself. Alex watched John closely, his eyes trained on John’s cock. He was leaking horribly onto the sheets, chewing his cheek.

When John was done undressing, he used to rope holding Alexander’s limbs together to turn him so he was facing the headboard. It wasn’t comfortable, and was only moving his cock around more, but he only moaned a bit, leaning his face down. He felt John grabbing his ass and spreading it apart, kissing and sucking dark marks into his things and around his ass. “How would you like it if I rawed you? Right now, just tear apart that perfect little asshole.” ALex couldn’t help but moan at the thought. He knew it would hurt like hell, but he wanted to be broken like that.

John only smirked. “You would like that. Maybe after I finish in that pretty little ass I’ll undo you and let you come for the first time tonight.” He suggested, Alex nodding eagerly. He felt John’s dick pruch against his ass. “Beg for it.” He demanded, Alex not wasting a moment to comply.

“Please daddy, please fuck me like the little slut I am and fill me up with your cum. PLease break my little ass, it’s all yours to ruin daddy.” He moaned a bit as he felt John slam into him.

“You don’t get to stop begging for it until I finish, understand?” John demanded, smacking his ass.

Alex nodded and continued, feeling John start to fuck him, tears pricking at the edges of his eyes. He wanted it so much. He wanted John to keep going, to keep using him like this. “Please daddy. I’m just a little whore for you, all laid out and-” He was cut off, moaning loudly as John hit a particularly good spot. “-and ready to take your big cock wherever you want to put it. Please ust use me like the slut I am, that’s all I’m good for-” Another loud moan. “Just good for being your slut. Do whatever you want to me, hit me, beat me, whatever you want ‘cause I’m just a slut.” John grabbed his hair to use as leverage as he pounded into him, Alex continuing to let out moans, his words more broken now.

“You can- use- you can use me wherever- even on your desk in front- in front of everyone at work- they- they can all see the slut I am while- I am while you use me. It’s all I’m good for-” He continued to beg John, begging for his release and to be used, John continuing to fuck into his ass. 

After a while of John teasing, smacking him, and fucking him raw he finally buried himself all the way in Alex’s ass, groaning as he came, Alex felt John ride himself out before pulling out. He breathed for a moment, Alex in tears from the pain and pleasure, the bed damo from his crying. His throat was raw from the begging, and John flipped him over, taking off the cock cage and looking to him, running a hand along his hip. Alex was still hogtied and the position was uncomfortable, but he could care less.

“You can come.” He told Alexander as he wiped some of his cum from Alexander’s ass, using it as lube as he jacked him off, only taking a few tugs before he was coming with a loud moan, his breathing heavily. It hit him hard as he finally came, moaning loudly. John continued as he did, sowing down for a moment to kiss his throat. “You did so good for daddy…” he praised, Alex softening a bit at it. He nodded, still feeling the light pumps on his cock, it felt like too much. “I’ve still got some left in me though dear. Do you think you could go again? See how many times we could make you come tonight?” He asked, speeding his hand up.

Everything felt hypersensitive. It was too much and not enough. He needed more, but he also needed it to stop, and the offer to come more drew him in. “You can come whenever you want while we do this, but daddy doesn’t stop until daddy wants to, okay?”

Alex barely thought before agreeing. “Okay.” He told him, feeling the hand speed up, he let out moans. After just coming it felt like all too much, and as he was starting to get close again John pulled his hand away. “We’re gonna change how I’ve got you okay?” He told him a he flipped him over and untied him. “Go lay on your back by the headboard.” He commanded, Alex obeying as he shifted himself. Before even tying him up John pulled a blindfold over his head to prevent him from seeing what would happen, gently biting his collarbone before tying his wrists to the headboard, and his feet so his knees were up. He used a metal bar between the ties to be sure his legs stayed spread for him.

Alex was already achingly hard again, and deciding to fuck with him a bit he got out a vibe wand, using more rope to secure it to his dick. He turned it on, Alex letting out a low moan as he felt it against his dick. John just watched him like that, tied up, blind folded, and a vibe strapped to his cock, watching the moans. He could see Alex getting close again, and slammed himself inside of him, beginning to fuck him at the same time. And Alex loved every second, his ass now lubed up from John’s come. He continued to enjoy it.

“Daddy!” He moaned a bit later as he came all over his stomach, however John didn’t stop. He turned the vibe up and began pounding into him faster, Alex letting out chopped and pained moans, tears welling in his eyes. It was far too much again, and just as he was starting to enjoy it again, John finished in his ass for a second time that night. With that he pulled out and turned off the vibe, looking to Alexander, come dripping out of his ass and hard as a rock.

John smirked. “You’re such a disgusting slut.” He spat, leaning over Alexander and spitting on his face. “So dirty. I bet you could come from just a vibe up your ass and nobody to touch your cock.” Alex felt his dick twitch, biting his lip at the thought.

“Would daddy watch? Watch his little slut come undone with just a vibe in his ass moaning for him?” He asked, John slapping his ass.

“Don’t be cheeky with me. Maybe I’ll leave you like that overnight. Just tie you up and let you come undone from a vibe in your as over and over again all night, while I sleep right here.” Alex’s cock twitched. But John had other plans. He untied Alexander and took off the blind fold, retying his hands behind his back. Alex was confused, but felt John pull him into a standing position next to the bed. “But I’m too hungry.” He grabbed a large vibe and stuck it up Alex’s ass, holding onto the remote as he roughly pulled Alexander to the dining table, pointing to a chair tucked in. “Kneel in front of there under the table. Gonna use your nice warm mouth to keep my cock warm while I eat.” He told him, getting himself some food.

Alex sat there, watching John. As John placed something in the microwave, he felt the vibe turn on and let out a moan, staying put. It didn’t take long for John to sit down at the table, his cock right in front of Alex’s face. “Now do what you're good at. If you haven’t come by the time I’m done then you’re gonna be punished.”

Without saying much else, John turned the vibe all the way up when he felt Alex take his cock into his mouth and just hold it there. Alex closed his eyes as he got used to the uncomfortable position for his jaw, staying still. He let out small moans from the vibe, shifting a bit so it touched his prostate. When it did, he moaned around John's cock loudly, feeling John kick his knee. “Good cockwarmers don’t moan around their master’s cocks, do they?” He asked. Alex shook his head and did his best not to moan as he tried to get himself off with the vibe, but without anything for his aching, throbbing dick there was nothing he could do. When John finished he whined. He didn’t want another punishment.

He knew he could stop this any time. He knew he could have John finish him real quick and be done with all this, but he loved the pain. It was a craving in him that never felt sated, and having someone else control his life made him feel safe and secure. He wasn’t in control and didn’t need to do anything. It had been a long while since he’d had someone one on one, and been able to just give up control to them for so long. He needed this.

When John stood, and in turn pulled his cock out of his mouth, Alex let out a whimper at what was to come. He watched John pick up his bowl. “Bend over the table.” he instructed Alexander, pulling out a wooden spoon from a drawer. Alex watched as he walked over with it, scrambling to listen. The vibe was still on in his ass, his cock now presse against the table. He braced himself as he watched John prepare to swing as he walked over, feeling a loud smack on his ass it was brought down, It hit the base of the vibe, pushing it in, He both yelped and moaned, his cock rubbing against the table.

“You will get one for each minute you didn't come under there.” He looked at the clock. He’d been two there for twenty minutes. ALex nodded, bracing himself for more. They each came with a resounding smack, and on the seventeenth from his body rubbing his dick against the table from the force of each smack, he came with a loud moan. That didn’t stop John however, the other continuing to smack him with the spoon.

When it was said and done, Alex closed his eyes, feeling John kiss his ass gently. “Now clean up the mess you’ve made with your mouth, understand? Lick it all up while I wash this.” Alex nodded, feeling John’s eyes on him as he licked up his come on the table, going onto his knees when he was done, waiting for John.

John finished his cleaning and went back over to him. “Follow me on your hands and knees, you disgusting slut.” He demanded, starting to walk to the room. He’d turned off the vibe, and Alex followed, doing as he was told. When they got there, John pulled the spoiled blankets off and put them on the ground. “Kneel.” He told Alex, who continued to obey. He was in pain, sore, and a complete mess but he was still open to whatever else John wanted to do with him.

Alex watched John get a leash and collar from the bin, putting the collar on Alex and attaching the leash. He then attached the leash to the foot of the bed. “Since toys don’t sleep in bed, you’ll be here tonight, with a dildo up your ass so you’re all ready for me when I want you. We have all day tomorrow, and I don’t plan on giving you a break until tomorrow night.” He explained. It seemed excessive, but he figured it was just a threat, and he did quite like the thought.

John grabbed his chin roughly and thought for a moment. “Gonna get one last good use out of you before bed.” He said simply, grabbing Alex by the hair and forcing his cock into the others mouth, simply starting to fuck his face. Like before, Alex gagged a bit at first, getting used to the feeling and closing his eyes, moaning around his cock. When John was done he came on Alexander’s face, running a hand through his hair. “If you come at all tonight while I’m asleep you’re going to be in big trouble.”

Alex looked at him, realizing he would actually be there, tied up and with come on his face overnight. It excited him really. He had his safeword and John would be right there. He nodded, and with that, John turned off the lights, grabbing some spare blankets and falling asleep, leaving Alex tied up and now chained to the bed, ready to be used whenever the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex ended up falling asleep in a sitting position. He only awoke when he saw John getting up in the morning, hearing him on the phone, assuming it was with their work. He was in a kind of daze as he processed that he was still tied to the bed, looking up as a phone was placed next to his ear. He saw John holding it there, mouthing the words "food poisoning." Alex nodded and

used a sick voice to explain he'd eaten something bad the night before and couldn't come on, the phone being taken away and hung up.

Alex continued to look up to John, who didn't say a word as he assessed Alex quickly, presumably wanting to make sure he was still okay. The rope holding his wrists together and the dildo in his ass hadn't been tight enough to leave marks, staying still and looking down as John shifted them to check.

He was still okay, and he could tell John was at least keeping sure Alex was okay and safe. When he was done being inspected, John slipped back into a smirk a she had the night before. Alex looked back up, feeling John grab his chin and force him up. A finger forced its way through his lips, Alex's eyes on John. The hand was pulled away and the leash was untied from the bed, the binds on his wrists undone as well. He perked up, shifting, only to feel John's foot on his back, forcing him down on his hands and knees. "Pets don't walk on two legs." He reminded, Alex nodding.

He was led to the kitchen, sat next to the chair instead of in front of it. When he was tgold to say he obeyed, eyeing what John was doing. He saw the other prepare two bowls of food, sighing in relief. He was starving, and he knew he would need it for the day to come. When John came back up, one bowl was set on the table, the other on the floor in front of Alexander, Once again, John's foot on his back.

"No using your hands, understand? Like the filthy animal you are just lick it up." He commanded. Alex bit his lip and nodded. He could respect it. Keep him in his place while also making sure he got what he needed. He bent down to start to eat, feeling the dried come on his face from the night before, and on his stomach and body.

The foot was back, this time on his head as he ate, forcing him to stay down and eat the food, which he had no problem doing. It was embarassing and difficult, but he needed the food, and couldn't complain.

When the pair was done, John took the bowls and washed them. Alex was expecting to be brought back to the bedroom, b ut was instead led to John's home office, he frowned a bit, but allowed himself to be forced under the desk.

"I still have work to do today, slut, so you're going to sit there and keep my cock warm, understand? If I want any more you are to do so upon command." ALex's dick twitched at the thought, nodding to him. He watched John pull his pants down, his cock springing out again in his face. A hand in his hair guided him down all the way, the tip hitting the back of his throat. He choked a bit and rested his chin on the seat, starting to breathe through his nose. "No moving." He heard above him.

ALex obeyed and started to space out, ignoring his already sore jaw. This went on for about an hour when he heard John start speaking to someone on his laptop, someone talking back. WIth a smirk he started to pull off, before puhing his head all the way down, starting to bob his head. He heard a sharp intake of breath on John's part, and an apology that he was fine, a hand being brought into his hair to force his head all the way down, making it tifficult to breathe.

Two could play at that game. He began to suck hard, even with his head still. He very quickly heard John end the call, saying something about Alex throwing up again, before feeling the chair pull out and John's cock pulled out of his mouth. He looked up to see the glare he was being given, only smiling innocently in response.

"You were being so good too, then you interrupt a call like that?" He snapped at him, using his hair to pull him out from under and up on his knees. Before any remark could be made, he felt John slap him. "Now you're in trouble." He growled, Alex looking up and whining. ANother slap. "Don't whine, slut. You did this to yourself." He watched John shut his laptop and push it back on his desk.

Next, Alex himself was pushed onto the desk. He felt the ties holding the dildo being undone, and it wa then he remembered it was there, completely forgetting after so long. With only a moment of relief before John shoved himself into Alex, he moaned a bit, though he felt the rope now being reused to tie off his cock and balls.

"Daddy..." Alex whined.

"No. You misbehaved and you need to learn a lesson." He growled, feeling John start to fuck him roughly, pounding into him quicky. The come from the night before had dried and he no longer had anything lubing him up, groaning at the burn. It felt just that much better with it.

Alex felt John slap his ass as he pounded into him, Alex moaning in response. He was quickly brought to the edge, and shortly after felt John pull out, only to come all over Alexander's back. "You don't get to come at all today if you keep this behavior up. Gulping a bit, Alex nodded, feelinganother slap on his ass. "Use your words." John demanded.

"Yes daddy..." Alex saif, feeling John use his hair once again to guide him back under the desk.

"Bad sluts don't even get the come they want." John told him, Alex whining. But, John forced him back down on his cock, telling him to stay still this time. He went back to dissassiciating there, relaxing. Nothing to worry about but the cock in his mouth, which was a good break from reality for him.

A few hours later he was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a sharp tug on his hair. "Suck." He was told, and he complied, closing his eyes as he started to bob his head, putting all his energy into the cock in his mouth. That was all that mattered in that moment, and he liked it that way. He continued to bob his head, hollowing his cheeks as he took John in entirely, his nose hitting skin as he went down, feeling a hand in his hair hold him down like that. He could feel eyes watching him, unable to breathe at all.

When he started to get light headed, about ready to try tugging back the hand loosened and pulled him off completely, opening his eyes a John started to jack himself off, coming on Alex's face yet again. His dick twitched again, looking up to John. His fave wa covered in both dry and fresh come at this point,

He felt the hand in his hair begin to stroke gently, coming to when he heard Ohn start to talk to him. "Pausing this for one second Lex, I'm going to ak about this one first." The use of his actual name is what straightened his fogged thoughts, nodding a little. "A lot of people don't like this, so this feels important. Thoughts on piss?" He asked, Alex pausing fro a omment.

"Never tried it." He admitted. "But can't knock it 'till ya try it. Ill tell you okay?" He assured, seeing John nod.

"Okay. Please stop me if you don't like anything, okay?" John spoke softly, his hand gentle. Alex nodded, and John took that as all the confirmation he needed, the hand in his hair tightening again, telling him they were continuing.

He was actually quite excited about it. He'd just never throught to try anything, and at the mention of going to the bathroom, it only reminded him he needed to go. Badly.

"Well, I'm done for the day, so come on." he sai, grabbing the leash to lead Alexander back to the bedroom. Before putting Alex on the bed he laid out a sheet of plastic and several towels to lay on top of, now easily able to see where this was going. When he was pushed to lay down on the bed, ohn undressed, straddling Alex on his shoulders so he couldn't move his arms.

Alex looked up to him. "Under no circimstances, are you allowed to relieve yourself, understand?"John told him, Alex nodding. With that he saw John grab a bottle of water, poking a hole in top and shoving it in his mouth, the water starting to fall into his mouth. He got the message and started to drink, feeling John reach a hand to press on his abdomen as he did. He moaned a little, and John squeezed the bottle, causing him to choke a little on some water. He finished i though, doing his best not to make a mess.

When it was empty, the bottle was thrown aside, John smirking down to him. "That's not all." He smirked, forcing his lips open to shove his cock down his throat. Alex's eyes widened a bit when he realized what was going to happen, feeling the warm liquid begin to fill his mouth. "Spit any out and not only will you still be unable to piss, but no coming either." He demanded.

Alex listened, and as gross as it was, he would be lying to admit it didn't turn him on, feeling ohn shift so he was on Alex's abdomen, pressing down with his entire weight. As he did he pulled his cock out, now pissing on Alex's face, piss mixing with the come. He moaned a little, but struggled to not piss himself, straining himself. It didn't help when he was flipped onto his stomach, his face in the piss wet towels.

John spat on his ass before pressing into Alex, that being the only lube he got as John started to fuck him. He was light headed and unfocused on anything but not pissing himself or coming, the pain and pleasure pooling in his abdomen and cock, feeling John pound into hi ass, groaning. Clearly allowing John to piss on him had turned the other on already, feeling him pull out to come on his back yet again rather quickly than before.

He was at his limits with everything, his mind fogged and muddled, needing to come and piss so bad. He was flipped over again, barely registering anything but a dick in his mouth again, fucking into his face. Because of this he didnt notice John grab a vibe, pressing it against Alex's tied up cock, causing him to loudly moan around John's cock. This seemed to go straight through John, feeling the other pull out to come on his face for what he didn't know would be the last time that night.

He struggled to contain himself, the vibe making it a thousand times harder as he let out a stream of moans. When he felt it move away and thr rope be undone, it took nothing more than an okay from John and his mouth on his cock to both piss and come, almost simultaneously. John kept it in his mouth as Alex continued to pus, spotting it back out on the other's come and piss covered face. He looked down to Alex, who was gasping, seeming to relax completely. He decided that was enough.

Alex felt a gentle hand in his hair and John praising him, telling how good he had done for him and how perfect he'd been. He melted under the praises, leaning into his hand. He barely registered being scooped up and brought into the bathroom, set on the counter. He vaguely heard the shower turn on and felt himself set in the tub, and not feeling any water on him asumed John had one of those detachable shower heads, his thought being confirmed as he lfelt John gently start to wash him, starting with his face.

He was half asleep the entire time, but after a while he was handed a cold glass of water, hearing John step in, presumably to wash himself. He oened his eyes a little as he sipped the water, still in the tub. He was a little more present now, and watched John quickly wash himself and turn off the water.

The glass was pulled from his hands, letting John pick him up to dry him and carefully get some clean clothing on. Hr started to fade out again, not noticing John leave him on the counter in the bathroom to go change the sheets and clean the bed up.

When he was scooped up again he opened his eyes and looked up to John, who offered him a soft smile. "You did so good." He assured, setting Alex down in bed and letting him get bundled up. "Get some rest, okay? I'll order some food for you." Alex barely heard the last part, falling asleep.

Alexander was awoken about an hour later to John running a hand through his hair and gently saying his name. He looked up and saw John with some food and drinks, smiling softly. Sitting up, Alex watched John set a box in his lap. "Didn't know what you wanted, I hope it's okay."

Alex thanked him and started eating, watching John put something on his laptop. He watched happily, leaning into John, grateful the other was taking care of him. He was happy and felt so calm and relieved, not at all worried about work the next day, or anything trivial. Just enjoying life. How he liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few months ALexander and John continued their arrangement, occasionally slipping it into their work, but never anything that could get either of them in trouble. Both of them got promotions that led to their jobs being more closely intertwined, which helped their activities greatly. Now they had an excuse when each other's offices, and it wasn't as suspicious when Alex would be in John's office for hours on end. It was just easier than sending hundreds of emails they claimed.

This day in particular, Alex was sitting in John's office, his laptop on his lap. John was keeping an eye on him, making sure the other didn't go to the bathroom. That had been something that they had leaked into work often, especially on Fridays when they could go back to John's and continue their activities properly.

It had become a sort of routine on the weekends. Alex would stay the whole weekend, and sometimes when one of them wasn't in the mood, or when neither of them were in the mood, they would just lay around and hang out, talking and cuddling.

Alex whined a bit and shut his lap top, seeing it was already 5. "Daddy,, come on, lets go." he whined to the other, who rolled his eyes.

"Nope. I have another half hour of work to do princess, so you can be patient until we go." John didn't look up at him, so Alex went over to him. It was a Friday afternoon, and he was certain almost everyone was on their way out anyway.

"But daddy..." He whined, sitting on his knees next to him. John had started keeping a blanket beneath his desk so Alex was more comfortable when he had no work to do, and he had pulled it out to sit on. John's only response was petting him like a cat, which to be fair Alex did act like a lot.

"Patience, or this is going to take longer. If you're so desperate than go make yourself useful." He demanded, scooting his chair back enough for Alex to slide under the desk before sliding back in.

Alex didn't hesitate to undo John's pants and pull out his cock, gently bringing his head down until he felt it hit the back of his throat before settling down. He knew he would be rewarded when he was good like this, and he always did like the rewards. It also got his mind off his need to pee, which was there strong. He closed his eyes, letting himself relax there. He almost freaked out when he heard the door open and heard his boss' voice. "Laurens, do you have a moment?" he asked, the only thing keeping Alex silent was John's hand going to his hair to hold him still.

A tug of the hair warned him to behave and stay quiet, and he planned to anyway. This was something that could cost them their jobs, and he was grateful the desk behind him went all the way down to the floor, concealing him completely. "Of course." John replied, saving his document and closing his laptop, leaning forward a bit.

"I wanted to speak to you about Hamilton, since you have been working so closely together lately. I've been meaning to promote him again, but I wanted your view on it." He heard his boss sit down in one of the seats, only inches away from where he sat. He felt the hand in his hair pet him, an assurance he was fine and safe.

'Of course. I assume you intend to move him into a management position?" he heard John ask.

"Yes. He's been doing well with the financial side, and I was going to move him up to head of financials in your department, since the current is leaving to a new job soon." Alex's eyes widened. A promotion would be great for him, though he remembered his existence in the room was unknown.

"I think he would be great for the position, sir. Definitely has the work ethic for it, and we already get along so well."

He heard his boss shift to stang. "Of course. Thank you for your opinion. I'll let you know of my decision ahead of time." Alexander heard them shake hands and the door close again, feeling the hand in his hair loosen, sighing in relief as he pulled off for a moment. He didn't realize he hadn't been breathing from the anxiety, but something about almost being caught excited him

"I never said stop." He heard above him, and after smiling softly went back to his job, taking John's cock back in his mouth and stilling again, listening to John get back to work. Only moments in he heard ohn toeing off his shoe, feeling his foot press into his abdomen. He let out a small moan as he kept himself from pissing himself, the foot staying pressed there, only making his job harder. He managed anyway, and when John closed his computer he felt a hand in his hair guide him off.

The foot moved away and he looked up, his eyes on John's cock. It had been a long week and he was more than looking forward to being pounded into that weekend repeatedly until he struggled to walk on Monday morning.

But he had an idea from what had transpired, looking to John's face. "Daddy?" He asked, his voice soft.

"Yes?" John asked, looking down to him, his cock still next to his mouth.

"We should get someone else this weekend." He suggested, climbing up so he was straddling John. "You could blindfold me and you could both fuck me at the same time. Show me off as the good little slut I am.." He muttered." He could feel John's cock twitch at the idea and smirked a bit, looking to John who seemed to be genuinely considering it.

"I have an idea of someone who might enjoy that," John smirked back. "Now back on the floor and finish me off. I'll make the call now." He pushed Alex off him, Alex sinking to his knees and getting to work, taking him into his mouth and starting to suck.

He listened as John took out his phone and spoke to someone, fucking a bit into Alex's mouth, a hand in his hair. From what he could tell the person on the other line seemed to be down, and when John hung up, he held Alex's head still as he fucked his mouth until he came down his throat, Alex swallowing. He knew he was in for the night already, and having someone else there would only make it more fun for him.

John cleaned himself up and got his things together while Alex did the same, pulling his laptop bag over his shoulder. John led him out to the car, grabbing a collar out of his glove box as soon as they sat inside. He'd gotten it for Alex about a week after they'd started their arrangement, the neck cushioned so it didn't leave a mark after an entire two and a half days of wearing it.

Alex let John put it on him without a complaint. He rather liked it. It reminded him he was John's with John's name and number engraved on a tag. He was claimed like an animal, and he loved it.

They drove back as normal, a weighted blanket over Alex's abdomen to press down while John drove, bringing him to the edge of pissing himself in the car, making him perfect for their initial round when they got there.

When they arrived, John led Alex inside as normal, however instead of getting right to the point like normal, he got a large glass of water for Alex, telling him to drink while he got things ready. He was confused but listened, sitting down on a bar stool and sipping down the water, ignoring how the water made him need to pee more.

SHortly after disappearing, John returned for him, bringing him to the room he'd set up. A few water bottles were on the side table, along with several toys and yards of rope. He was immediately told to strip and get on the bed. After the initial night they'd gotten a plastic covering to protect the mattress, lettin them worry less about setup.

He obeyed as he generally did, kneeling on the mattress. John placed a cockring on him and bound his arms behind his back, his hands touching his elbows. It was odd, but he didn't say anything as John got him prepped for the night, still unknowing of their other partner, nut knowing better than to ask many questions. He knew he wouldn't be given a name, only told what to call them.

After binding his arms, John continued by tightening the collar slightly. It made it slightly harder to breathe, but he could still breathe okay enough. When that was done, he next had his ankles bound, along with a blindfold tightly covering his eyes. That seemed to be enough for John. "I texted them our safeword already, so don't worry about them not knowing." He assured, and that calmed his nerves. "And you are to refer to them as "Sir"."

Alex nodded. As if on time, there was a knock at the front door, John going to get the door. Moments later he heard two pairs of footsteps enter the room, his cock twitching in anticipation already. "I see he's already prepped." An unfamiliar voice commented, John snickering.

"Of course. I told you he was well trained. Even asked for this on his own." He felt a hand on his face and shivered, unsure who it was.

"Quite a lovely thing. A very nice body." Someone climbing on the bed next to him, a hand in his hair. It felt unfamiliar, much rougher than John was with him. He could deduce it was the other person based on that.

"I know. Got very lucky. Been a while since I've invited you over for something like this." He could almost hear their smirks, the hand tugging on his hair.

He felt what he guessed was John climb on, running his hands along Alex's body, causing him to shiver a bit. They were light, barely touching.

The second voice could only be described as very southern, and he could tell the pair seemed to know each other in this sense well already from the comments they made. He felt both the others get up and could hear them undressing, but remained still and obedient. He knew if he was good he would get what he wanted. A few minutes later he heard whispering, then someone climb onto the bed, the rough hands back, this time on the collar as they tugged it a bit.

"You should have a go around with him, test things out. I haven't found something yet he doesn't like." Alex heard John say, feeling a dip on the bed at the edge. The rough hand used the collar to tug his head back,, his neck exposed. He felt the other nip at the skin, rough facial hair against his skin. He let out a small moan, closing his eyes beneath the blindfold.

"I wouldn't mind doing such." He was then being shifted and pressed down, feeling a cock pressed at his lips. "Would you mind getting the other end?" The southern voice asked. He knew John was smirking as he made his way over to Alex, who first felt the rough hand in his hair pushing him onto the unknown dick. He could tell whoever it was had a slightly larger cock, but he relaxed his throat, moaning a bit as he felt John press into him.

He felt John begin to fuck him, smacking his ass, causing him to moan. "Show our guest what you can do with that whore mouth of yours." He told him, Alex complying as he began to suck the other off as he would John, putting his energy into it. He tried to ignore John's pounding into his ass, but he couldn't help the moans, the cock up his ass not helping his need to piss.

He bobbed his head up and down, running his tongue along the shaft and sucking on the tip. Before long the hand was in his hair, holding his face still as he was now being fucked by both ends, John in his ass and the unknown man in his mouth. He soon felt the man pull out, finishing on his face, moments after John finishing in his ass.

THe two men pulled away from him, ALex shifting back so his ass was resting on his knees, not too bothered by the come on his face. He felt John's much softer and more gentle hands work off the cock ring. "You can relieve yourself, then you can come." John told him, generally being easy the first round. He'd been fucking with him all day at that point, and figured Alex deserved something after the incident earlier. Alex obeyed and moaned a bit, not caring that he was now covered in his own piss. When he was done he felt John jack him off, coming on his own stomach rather quickly.

He had no way of knowing if the other had watched, and was pretty humiliated by it in all honesty, but he figured if he knew John previously, John probably knew what the other was comfortable with.

When Alex was done, he felt the southerner push his face into the mess he'd made, John smacking his ass. "So you're that kind of filthy pet. Don't even care about getting all soiled. I wonder how much we can cover you in one night." The southern man told him, ALex's dick twitching at it. He generally got pretty messy with John alone, but with another man there he figured it would at least be twice as bad.

John smirked. "Should we take the blind fold off now then? Cover his whole little pretty face in our come all night?"

The other must have nodded, because the next thing he knew he felt John's hands taking off the blindfold. When he saw the other man, it definitely hadn't been what he was expecting. He was jacked for sure, with dark skin and a puff of curly hair on his head. He could also see that he was correct in the other's cock being larger than Johns, though he knew more than once in a while with the other would be too much.

John grabbed his hair and tugged it back, the man putting the cockring back on him. When it was fastened in place again, John used his hair to tug him to the ground, watching as he struggled to kneel properly. Now that he'd been able to relax after the day's pent up everything, he could start being bratty again.

The other man got up and went to John's bin, taking out an e-stim. Alex recognized it right away, but didn't fight as it was set up on his cock and nipples, John holding the remote and sitting on the bed. When he was set up the man stood in front of Alex, clearly already to use him again. He went to force his cock in Alex's mouth, Alex keeping his lips sealed and moving his head away. He felt himself be slapped, but remained stubborn.

WIthout warning John shocked him, causing him to moan. The man took that chance to grab Alex by the hair and shove his cock in his mouth, showing no mercy as he started to fuck his face brutally, consistently stopping and blocking Alex from breathing with his cock and trimmed pubes, giving him a moment of air before continuing to fuck his face and repeating the process. Alex gagged and gasped for air, moaning whenever John shocked him and struggling to stay in position.

When the man was done, he pulled out and came on Alex's face, Alex only closing his eyes in a trained fashion. He was used to it and the feeling, opening the eyes when he was done. They then switched places, John giving him the remote while he regained himself, Alex already painfully hard. He was much more willing as John shoved his cock in his mouth, however John was much more brutal than the other had been, pounding into his mouth and ruining him, though the man was much more brutal with the shocking, shocking him on a high level each time he moaned around John's cock from the rough treatment.

John came on his face as well, his face already pretty covered just from the three times that night. From there the e-stim was taken off and he was tossed back onto the bed, his collar being used to chain hilton the bed. His legs were undone only to be redone, now spread apart and bent up, giving them perfect access.

"You were right, he is a fun thing, though I'm pretty hungry." the man said, John smirking to him. 

"Of course." John grabbed a vibe and set him up so it was pressed against his cock, putting it on the highest setting. Alex moaned loudly, only earning a smack on the side. "For each time you come while we're gone will be one more hour you're not allowed to come when we return."

Alexander whimpered at that prospect. He knew he couldn't last long like that but he knew he couldn't get out of it, so he nodded, moaning softly. Without saying anything more, the men left him there, going to the kitchen to have some dinner.

They were gone about an hour, and in that time Alex had sobbed, shook, and come six times, each time stronger than the last. He knew John could hear him, and they had a baby monitor for these scenarios so he was sure his safeword would be heard, but he didn't want it to stop, the seemingly endless tirade of pleasure and pain fogging his mind, leaving him to focus on nothing but his cock. When they came back in, John went over and shut it off, giving him some relief from the complete and utter overstimulation. "How many times?" He asked him, looking down.

Alex knew better than to lie, looking up to John and whimpering. "Six Daddy..." He mumbled.

The man smirked, walking over. "Six hours of no coming then, which means six hours for us to use you however we want." He smirked, John snickering and looking to him,

"I don't think you understand Tom. We usually go all Friday, Saturday, and part of Sunday, then just rest Sunday afternoon and night."

The man- Tom as it was the only name he had now, looked surprised. "Damn. Not only a pretty one with a nice mouth and cock, but an experienced one."

John nodded as if Alex wasn't right there, talking as if he was some toy. "Of course. We do eat one or two meals sitting properly, but the rest on the floor like the slutty animal he is."

Tom nodded, smirking to Alexander. "Well, I haven't had the pleasure of fucking that ass yet, so let's start with that, no John? Make him take both of us at once in a bit." he suggested, John nodding and smirking. He got out the cock cage he used on Alexander, setting it up on him and sitting back next to him.

Tom grabbed Alex's chin roughly. "I was told about your quick tongue over dinner. I want to hear you beg for it." He pressed his cock against Alex's entrance. "Beg for it like the dirty slut you are." He demanded, letting go.

Alex didn't need to be told twice after what had happened, looking up to him with needy eyes. "Please sir fuck me, fuck my tight little whole raw use me like the whore I am, that's all I'm good for." He let out a needy whine. "I'm hard and aching for you to fuck me, want to feel your big cock sir, in my ass tearing me apart. I'm a dirty slut, full me and cover me with your come please sir-" He was cut off by Tom slamming into him, causing him to moan loudly, earning a slap.

"I never said stop."

Alex whined but continued as he felt himself begin to be fucked, his as burning. "Fuk- sir- use my tight ass hurt me and hit me and break me down until i'm nothing more than a come covered whore for you and daddy-" A moan as a good spot was slammed into. "I'll be perfect for you and daddy until i can come again, please sir use my holes for what I'm meant for-" ANother moan. "I'll be good and let you used me, fuck me, and break me down bit by bit sir- I'm a toy to be used and that- that's it-'

This went on for a while until Thomas pulled out and came all over his stomach, now covered with Thomas' and his come, his face still covered as well. When Thomas pulled out John took off the leash and undid his legs, pulling him into a kneeling position.

"You're going to come on my cock first." He was told by John. "Then when Thomas is ready he's gonna carefully slide in." He felt a gentle hand in his hair. It was common from John when they were doing something potentially extremely painful or new, and he nodded a bit. "We'll even lube you up good." He assured, already getting his cock lubed up.

Alex watched John, sinking onto him with ease when he was ready. He started to bounce a bit on him, closing his eyes and resting his head on John's shoulders, feeling a hand on his hip to steady him as John slowly started to add fingers, stretching him out. It burned but he was slow with it, and soon enough he felt Thomas start to slide his cock in, replacing the fingers. They didn't make him move for a few to get used to it, taking steadying breaths. When he was ready he gave a small nod and slowly began to bounce a little, John holding his hips and nipping at his neck and shoulders, Alex moaning softly.

They worked to a quicker pace, John and Thomas thrusting into him as he bounced. He was moaning now, his eyes screwed shut and his head thrown back as John and Thomas marked him up, claiming him as a toy. Neither John nor Thomas lasted long in the situation, both coming rather quickly inside Alex, and one by one pulling out of him. Alex was half dead when they were done, leaning heavily on John, who chewed his lip.

He had certainly planned more that night, but he could tell it had taken more out of him then they thought it would. "Lex, please listen for just a sec, okay?" He asked, Alex looking up at the ue of his name. "Do you want me to finish you and continue this tomorrow? You look like you're about to pass out..." He said softly, Alex nodding a bit.

"Punishment tomorrow..." He mumbled, nuzzling him. "Bath and food now..." He said softly. John nodded a bit.

"Do you want Thomas here for that bit or do you want him to go to a guest room?' He asked softly, running a gentle hand through Alex's hair.

"No Thomas..." Alex murmured, Thomas nodding in understanding and leaving the pair be alone.

John scooped him up and brought him into the bathroom, handing Alex the phone to order what he wanted while he got the bath ready, Alex setting the phone aside when he was done. By then John had the bath ready, setting Alex down and climbing in with him.

He used a washcloth to wash Alex's face and body, kissing his cheek softly as he cleaned him up, then himself. When they were clean, he scooped Alex up and set him on the counter, wrapping a towel around him before drying himself off and pulling on some sweats. "Can you dry off and get dressed while I go clean up the bed and get it all comfy and cozy?"

Alex nodded, watching John go before drying off, tugging on one of John' shirts. He couldn't even stand to get his pants on, so he waited for John to return, letting himself to be scooped and brought to bed.

Ad they laid there an hour later, Alex munching on his food, Alex set it aside, looking up to him with tired eyes. "I have a question." He asked softly.

"SHoot." John replied, playing with his hair gently.

"Would you ever consider making this a proper relationship...? Like, not just the sex but dates and that kind of thing..." Alex asked quietly, leaning into him.

John went quiet for a moment, and Alex had no clue what he was thinking. He had no clue why he'd said that, but they both knew he thought the clearest after sex, and he knew John would know he meant the question in that moment.

"I don't know. I might be open to trying it out and seeing how it works, as long as we can keep this going in our free time." John responded softly, Alex smiling a bit and nodding.

"I'm okay with that..."

"So are we in agreement to just see how it goes?"

"Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Thoma cooked them breakfast while the others were still asleep, waking them up to food. Alex smiled and thanked him, John smiling and nodding. They both got up, none of them too concerned about being covered up all the way after the night before. They ate in a comfortable silence, John rubbing his back gently as they ate.

When they finished, John looked to Alex. "So lex, you up to continue today?" He asked, Alex, who nodded.

"Yeah. I'm okay now... It was more than I thought it would be." He admitted.

Thomas offered him a smile. "If it makes you feel any better nobody has ever made it that long with John and I before. They usually call it off or have to stop it."

John nodded to confirm for him. "He's right. I was pretty surprised you made it that long." He ran a gentle hand through his hair. "Are you up for the punishment?" He asked, wanting full confirmation they were okay to continue.

"Yeah." Alex assured. "I promise I feel better now. Sore, but much better."

They all nodded and finished up, Thomas washing the dishes as Alex was brought back to the room by John and prepped, stripped down and his collar put back on, the ropes on his arms redone. John laid him on his back, and kissed and sucked at his throat and collarbone while he waited for Thomas to return. When he did, he pulled away, slipping the cock cage back on Alex.

Thomas climbed so he was straddling Alex's shoulders, getting into it right away. Alex opened his mouth and obediently started to such, feeling John start to eat him out. He moaned a bit around Thomas' cock, grateful they were starting him easy that morning after the night before.

He quickly dissociated and focused on suching, enjoying the feeling of John's tongue in his ass. He continued to moan, not realizing Thomas was close until he pulled out and came on his face. He let out a whine feeling John pull his tongue out, but it was quickly replaced with a cock, pounding into him. He was so distracted that he didn't notice Thomas lighting candles, a moaning mess. He was pulled out of his clouded thoughts as hot candle wax was poured onto his stomach without warning, Alex moaning loudly. He hadn;t expected it, the wax burning his skin in a satisfying way.

John didn't stop though, continuing to pound him as Thomas poured it all over his body, watching it cool and burn his skin. As John pulled out and came all over his stomach, Thomas poured some on Alex's cock, Alex moaning loudly as it dripped through the bars of the cage, the burning on his cock satisfying and painful at once.

John kissed his neck, biting down roughly. "Can we leave marks?" He asked Alex softly. "No branding, but marks on your pretty skin?' he asked, Alex nodding.

"Please daddy-" he whimpered. "I don't care if it scars wanna be hurt by you and sir. Like the burning and the pain." He moaned, John smirking at him and looking to Thomas. He took one of the lit candles and dripped the wax on his bent up legs, then brought the flame close, melting the wax off his skin. Alex struggled against his binds moaning loudly, tears pricking at his eyes from his eyes. John continued this for a while, Thomas eventually shoving his cock in his mouth to quiet him while John worked, watching how hard Alex's cock was.

John set the flame down and grabbed a metal butt plug, heating it up on the flame and pressing it against the wax on Alex's stomach, melting it and then burning the skin beneath. Alex moaned loudly at this and bucked his hips. He relished in the burning on his skin and the cock in his mouth. He was an object they could use and hurt however he wanted and he didn't care. He loved it, loved the pain and being used.

Thomas came on his face again, moving down to his ass and starting to fuck him right away. Alex continued to moan loudly, feeling John pour more wax on his rock hard cock. It was painful and he was a mess because of it, shaking in pleasure.

"Daddy!" He moaned, feeling him start to such and kiss at his throat. Thomas finished again on his stomach, and when he was done, John pulled away, sighing softly as he looked to Alex, then turning to Thomas.

"You wanna go enjoy an early morning drink?" He asked him, Thomas smirking.

"Of course. I'll go pour them, you get the cockwarmer set up." he smiled to John and got up, leaving the room. Instead of making him crawl, John scooped up Alex and carried him to the living room. He'd grabbed a large vibe, shoving it up his ass and turning it on, watching him moan softly, scooting forward and opening his mouth without being asked.

John ran a hand through his hair gently as Alex took him into his mouth, taking it out after. He took the drink offered him, ignoring the occasional moan from Alex. After the first round, John got up to get them more, Thomas sliding to replace him. Alex had forgotten what was going on and was confused briefly when John got up, calming when he had another cock in his mouth. He was a perfect slut for them.

Thomas was a little worried, but figured it was probably normal for him to space out, taking the drink John offered when he came back. Again, they talked, ignoring occasional moans out of him. This went on, John and thomas switching every round for about an hour and a half, two and a half hours into his punishment already.

THey got bored of it and THomas brought Alex back to the room, fucking him roughly while John cleaned up, coming on his ass and leaving him there. Alex was messy and hard, aching to just come already. The vibe had been tossed aside when Thomas fucked him, John coming in and doing the same, again just leaving him there. Alex whimpered though, wanting some kind of attention at the minimum if he couldn't come.

John sighed and pulled him on the bed, his arms still bound. He undid them, letting him lie thee for a moment. "Thomas, you in the mood for using that ass again?" He asked, Thomas shrugging. "I could go for another round." He smirked and shifted, getting started again at a tortuously slow pace. Alex was whining and moaning, but he felt John's hands on his throat, cutting off his air.

He gasped and struggled, being smacked on his ass by Thomas. "Behave." He was warned, Thomas speeding up a bit. John waited until he was practically blue before letting go, watching him moan and gasp for air as he was fucked. This repeated until Thomas came buried deep inside him this time, pulling out and flopping down. John snickered and flicked the cage, causing him to moan.

"Daddy please..." He whimpered, feeling John's cock shoved in his mouth cutting him off. "Not yet babygirl." he told him, starting to piss straight down his throat. Alex groaned a bit around his cock, being slapped for it.

"No whining. You take daddy's piss like a good girl and you behave."

Alex quieted after that until he was done, but opened his mouth when he was. "Daddy please let me come..." He whimpered. "Cage hurts... I wanna come and then cuddle daddy."

John smacked him again. "You do as I say. You don't get to come because you want to. You earned these six hours, so you have to behave."

Alex whimpered, being slapped yet again. He bit his tongue.

John got an idea. "Thomas, keep use of him while I'm gone. I'm going to get something for our little pet from the store."

Alex gave him a confused look. "Daddy what-?"

John didn't reply, throwing on some clothes and tossing his hair up, rushing out the door. Thomas smirked to him once John was gone, grabbing his wrists and fashioning them together. Alex didn't know what was happening until he saw Thomas get the paddle and flip him over. He whimpered. "Why sir?" He asked, looking to the paddle.

"Can't I jut spank you for fun?" He asked, and Alex couldn't think of an argument. He did like being spanked, and Thomas had a point. Seeing he had won, Thomas smirked and brought the paddle down, Alex moaning loudly as it was. "You like it anyway like the whore you are." Another smack and another moan. This repeated a few times, Alex quickly in tears from the pain. It hurt badly, but Thomas stopped before it got too bad so he figured he was safe.

"I liked hearing you beg. Such a pretty little beggar..." he whispered, massaging his ass a bit. "You wanna be fucked? Want my come to relieve the pain on your ass?" Alex nodded a bit, biting his lip. "Then beg." He growled.

Alex's breath hitched. "Sir please fuck me. Please fuck my tiny hole and make yourself feel good, keep using me like the toy I am... I love being used by you sur fuck me as much as you want until my ass feels better form all the come on it, please use me. I'm a dirty whore and without daddy around I'm your dirty whore alone-"

Thomas slammed in and started to fuck him slowly, Alwx whining and moaning. "Fuck my ass harder and harder, tear me apart. Don't wanna walk from your big cock and daddy's big cock tonight- Love the feel of cocks in my as and my mouth-" He moaned a bit as he felt him speed up.

"Imagine a bunch of masters fucking my little ass repeatedly until im so full and covered in come that it's falling off by body- would hold still while they fuck me and daddy and sir watch- then let daddy and sir finish me off. Drink up all yours and daddy's come until you're dry like a good little comeslut." He felt Thomas go faster and continued to moan louder and louder. "Sir!" He moaned out. "Feel so good in my ass- fill me up so good!" He moaned.

Thomas smirked. "Such a dirty whore with dirty thoughts. Maybe your daddy and I can arrange that fantasy for you. He mentioned you've talked about it before."

Alex flushed and moaned as he hit his prostate, Thomas beginning to slam that spot. "Yes! Sir! Please, more! Please please please please!" He begged. "PLease keep fucking me there sir! Feels so good!" He moaned out, but it didn't last long, whining as Thomas pulled out and came on his ass. He had wanted more than that- had wanted to finally come, but he knew he couldn't. At least not until daddy got home.

As if by a stroke of luck he heard John come in, making his way to the room holding a dog crate. It was large, definitely big enough for him to comfortably curl up.

John smirked to Alex. "Wait patiently there while we set this up." he demanded, Alex nodding and obeying, his come covered ass still up in the air. Four hours in. Only two to go.

John and Thomas go them set up, placing pillows and blankets inside for him for some bit of comfort. John then attached a dildo to the door, and pointed. "In" He commanded, as if Alex were a dog, and if he were he obeyed, feeling John Attach his leash before closing it. He fed it through, holding Alex's head up. "Mouth on the dildo. Now." He demanded, Alex listening. He struggled to watch as John tied the leash, forcing him to keep his head there, he whimpered, his arms still tied in front of him.

John only smirked and watched him there, standing above. Alex would have complained, but he could see this would be a fun punishment tool in the future. The dildo was too large to comfortably fit in his mouth, so he was already drooling a lot. He gazed up, watching John start to jack himself off above his head, whimpering around the dildo, but he wasn't released, only snickered at by Thomas.

"Oh, and Jack." THomas said, smirking to John.

"While you were gone the little one mentioned being fucked by a bunch of guys again. "Maybe we should set that up some weekend." He smirked. "Watch everyone fuck him raw and cover him in come."

John moved his hand faster at the thought of watching that. "I say let's do it. Reach out to one of the clubs, and make sure everyone who's there is tested within the week or make them wear a condom." He quickly came, come landing on the cage-like crate and on his face.

Alex was hard as all hell, but he could see this would be how he spent the next while. He watched John and Thomas plan him being fucked but all the men he'd mentioned, and they even called clubs in front of him. One of them would occasionally jack off and come on his face, and it felt like hours passed before John smiled and hung up a phone. Alex had drooled a pool under the dildo, smiling to Alex,

"Well, since you seem to want it we planned it out. In two weeks we're going to a club out of town and your little fantasy gets to come true. The max there'll be is thirty, not including Thomas and I."

Alex nodded as best he could with the dildo in his mouth, his jaw sore as shit and still hard hearing the talk of being fucked over and over again, finished off by John. He heard an alarm on John's phone go off, and perked up, John shutting it off and going over, untying the leash and opening the crate, pulling him out. Alex took the first deep breath he'd had in hours, John setting him on the bed and getting the cage off.

"You did so good babygirl. Held it all six hours." He kissed Alex's throat, kissing down to his cock. It didn't take long for John to suck him, Alex's entire body convulsing as he came. John continued to suck until Alex and his breathing calmed down, pulling off. He undid the ropes, kissing his cheek and scooping him up. "You ready for a bath?" He asked gently, Alex completely dazed out from coming so hard. He could only nod. "Want Thomas in there?" He shook his head. He didn't mind Thomas there for the sex part, but he held aftercare in the light of just him and John, something special to him, soothing.

Thomas respected it, running a gentle hand and offering some praise before leaving the room for John to care for him, going through their usual routine. Alex was happy, a smile on his face and dazed out as they cuddled after.

"Next week just daddy..." He mumbled after, cuddling him, John smiling softly.

"Next week just me." He assured. "We'll only bring other people into this when you're comfortable okay?"

Alex nodded and smiled. "Thank you.." He whispered softly.


	5. Chapter 5

The weeks went by quickly. John didn't really go very rough on him in that time, wanting to make sure he had the energy for what they'd started to refer to as the "Big event". Alex was grateful John seemed to understand it would be a lot on him, and John had assured him he would be right there the entire time just in case he needed to call it off.

They'd gone to the club to make sure he would be okay with everything available to the men, and made sure he could stay in the rig for as long as they knew it would last. Alexander hadn't been told the exact number of people that would be there, and he was told he would find out after.

They'd also talked about it, and when things were overwith John would bring him home right away. He'd already taken the Monday and Tuesday after off work, and they were prepared for anything.

He'd been the one to type up the email of things the men couldn't do to him or call him, and from what he'd told they'd all agreed without issue.

The most important thing though, had been the contracts. Nobody wanted to risk any rape claims or being attacked legally because of the nature of it, and for everyone's safety they all signed contracts tating it wa consentual, and that if Alexander called it off, it was over, for any reason he decided.

He was set, and happy.

The day before, Alex stayed in John's office the entire day, just cuddling with him and enjoying the closeness. He was nervous for obvious reasons, and when the saturday came, John gave him a large brunch, letting Alex sleep in. They would be at the club a bit earlier to get prepared and ready, and to give John a chance to prep him. Thomas would be meeting them there at the same time of everyone else.

All morning was spent in bed cuddling, John having Alex get as much water down as safe, and making sure he wasn't the slightest bit hungry. Alex really adored it. They'd started to properly date since they'd had Thomas over, and everything was still perfect. They agreed that sometimes others getting involved was okay on the sexual front, but also agreed best to speak with the other first.

When John scooped Alex up and carried him to the car, Alex was nervous to all hell. He was about to be fucked by god knows how many people, and he'd agreed to wearing a cockring the whole time to make it difficult to come, and painful if he did anyway.

When they arrived, the first thing they did was have Alex strip down, giving John a few to assure him and sooth his nerves. When he was ready and it was almost time, they got the rig set up. His head was placed to two metal bars to prevent it from moving, hsi wrists tied to those bars. It was dangling from the ceiling, and the rest of his body was supported by ropes and metal bars, so he was basically dangling from the roof.

John spent some time kissing his forehead and his body while he was forced to wait, placing the cock ring on him when they were told the others were here. Alex had done large group scenes at clubs before, this was nothing new to him, but he'd also never been the only sub there to be used that night, wich was where the nerves came from.

He quickly realized just how many people were there and gave John a bit of a look, John simply smirking and running a smooth hand through Alex's hair. Thomas walked up to the pair and smirked down to Alex. Everyone else was still fully dressed, and Thomas ran a hand along his cheek. "You asked, and now you're getting your little wish." He teased with a smirk, John snickering.

"You did ask for this and consent to it baby. Just remember your safeword, alright? I'll be right here just in case you need me." Alex only nodded, taking a breath. He could feel the eyes on him, the others chatting about their intentions as if he couldn't hear.

He could see John was already hard from this, and he was glad he wouldn't be the only one that night suffering a bit. Before long however, they were getting started, with Thomas shoving his cock down Alex's throat. That seemed to spur on the others, and while Alex couldn't see them, he could feel the eyes. Thomas wasn't moving and only stood there with his cock in Alex's mouth, and the first thing he felt was a crop being brought down on his ass.

He moaned a bit around Thomas' cock, and without warning feld someone slap into him, beginning to fuck into him, ALex let out small moans around Thomas, hearing something buzzing. He whined when he realized what it was, feeling a vibe being tied to his leg and held against his cock, Alex moaning loudly at this.

This seemed to spur on guy number one, who continued to fuck him harshly, smacking his ass. Thomas also began to fuck down his throat, and between Thomas and Guy Number One he was already feeling the toll. The first one to come was Guy Number one, who pulled out of him and came on his back and ass. Before someone replaced him, Thomas came down his throat, Alex moaning a little. He could still feel the vibe, and already needed to come bradley. It was definitely going to be a long night.

He looked to John when Thomas kept his cock in his mouth, realizing they were doing this for a reason. If Thomas was there, they could be safe nobody would obscure his view of John, which he'd said from the beginning he knew he'd need for encouragement. He was grateful for it.

Guy Number Two was much rougher with him than Guy Number one, and he felt someone scratching his back with sharp nails. He didn't feel skin cut, but moaned at the pain, clenching his ass a bit. Guy Number Two came in the same place as Guy Number One, and Alex barely made it through Number Three before painfully coming onto the floor, moaning loudly and shaking as he did, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. It hurt so wonderfully good, and Guy number three was being painfully slow with him.

He let out a loud whine, and was rewarded with a slap by Thomas, who pulled out of his mouth. Thomas was quickly replaced by John, who fucked into his throat roughly while Number three fucked his ass, and when he felt more come on his back and ass he also felt the vibe being turned off, and sighed softly in relief, moaning around John. He was comfortable with him, and the feel of his cock in his mouth spurred him on more.

Numbers Four, Five, and Six all went by painfully, and by the end of six he was covered in scrapes and cuts. It had already been over an hour and a half, and he was struggling to keep his head up. John remained in his mouth for the most part, only pulling out to come on his lips and chin. It was okay. He trusted John. John was safe.

Number Seven however was another story. They started by turning the vibe back on and adding another, causing Alex to let out loud moans. When Seven pushed in though he realized what he was in for. Seven was huge, larger than John and Thomas. Not combined, but it was painful to say the least, and with nothing but the come falling onto his ass as lube he was sobbing in pain and pleasure by the end of seven who was brutal and harsh.

He also lasted a rather long time, and when he did finally come on Alexander he could feel it was a long, stinging some of the cuts on his back. Alex had come again during seven, and Alex's tears spurred John to fuck his mouth relentlessly, cutting off his air at times. He was already feeling worn out, and John could see this. Seven made it two hours of nonstop being fucked in both holes, and to his relief between seven and eight, he felt a straw brought to his lips, and sipped, relaxing as he drank down some water, thinking of how lucky he was to have someone like John there for him.

When he stopped sipping it was brought away and replaced again with ohn's cock, more as a cock warmer in the moment.

Eight, Nine, Ten, and Eleven were all brutal with him, and he could tell they were working together as they tore him down, eliciting sobs and shaking on his whole body, feeling hot wax dripped onto the superficial scrapes on his skin. He was helpless to stop them, helpless to do anything about it and stop the pain, and he loved it. It was a perfect mix of pain and pleasure while he was fucked, and he painfully came for a third time as Eleven came on his ass.

The two vibes had been turned off for his sake, Alex looking to John and humming to get his attention to get him to turn them off, mumbling it was starting to genuinely hurt too bad. He'd been pushed right back into the scene after that, John just taking them aside entirely.

After Eleven was done he was given more water, feeling John's comforting hand in his hair, He relaxed, and nuzzled John's leg as his jaw was given a break. He heard John say something about how he was already almost halfway done.

"You're being such a good and perfect little whore for daddy and everyone else. If you could se ehow messy you were right not baby you'd understand why daddy can't wait to fuck that little ass." He had purred, opening his mouth. John pushed his cock in. "Ive been here all night with my cock in your mouth and you're still so cock hungry. You must love the feeling of a cock in that pretty little mouth."

They continued the night after that, and he made it to Twenty, coming only once more. He had been assured he was close to being done, but he was starting to reach his limit. After hearing John talk him down and how he treated him the men only got rougher and rougher, and hwil he did love being treated as an object, something else was starting to get to him. When Twenty One started to fuck into his ass and talk shit to him, something seemed to snap inside him.

He started to cry. JOhn's cock was in his mouth and he started to hum the tune. He had just snapped. It was too much, too much bad mouthing him. When John noticed he immediately sprang into action, telling everyone to get out of the room in a harsh tone, even making Thomas leave. He was talking in a soothing voice as he made quick work of getting him down and out, sitting on the floor and cradling him to his chest.

Alex continued to sob into him, tha pain both physically and mentally just reaching too much for him. He heard JOhn muttering praises on how well he had done and how he was happy Alex hadn't hesitated to safeword, and how pretty he was, trying everything to assure him. He felt a straw being placed in his mouth. He started to sip, letting the cool water fall down his throat as he continued to sob.

John didn't ask any questions as he slowly used a damp rag to wipe him down mostly, getting all the come and wax off him. Alex was grateful for it, and when he finished the water John gave him a small protein bar to eat, and he munched slowly through tears, letting John clean him up. He was so out of it he only vaguely registered hearing Thomas come in, John explaining they needed everyone to go home.

He didn't register as he was wrapped in his favorite blanket they'd brought and carried to the car, set in the passenger seat. The next thing Alex knew he was at home in the bath with John, who was thoroughly washing him. The soap burned his back he recognized, and he realized he was still crying.

John seemed to notice he was a little more sentient now, and he heard him ask, "If you want to tell me, what pushed you over the edge?"

Alex went quiet before answering. "It just became too much..." He explained quietly. "Too much degrading by so many people... Usually-" He took a breath and hissed as soap got in a particularly bad cut, John softly apologizing. "Usually you mix it with praises, but it was just too much without it..."

He heard John shift and pull him into a hug. "You really did do good Lexi. There were a lot of people. And I really am happy you safeworded instead of just trying to endure it. It makes me feel safe too because now I really do trust you're just not always pushing through." Alex nodded, and appreciated the physical contact.

John gave him a soft smile. "Now come on Lex. Let's get you something cozy on and get you some food ordered." Alex nodded, giving him a weak smile as he was scooped up and brought to bed, dressed in boxers and one of John's sweaters before being tucked in. John let him order food on his phone while he emptied the bath. And when he got back John's phone started ringing.

He watched John answer and put it on speaker as he got dress himself. "Hello?" He asked.

"Hey." Alex heard Thomas' voice. "I wanted to check in that Alex was okay. He seemed pretty rough when you guys left."

"He's okay now." John assured. "We don't need to be back at work until Wednesday, and we've already got food on the way. He gave Alex a soft smile.

"Alright. "Keep my updated, yeah?"

John confirmed and hung up the phone, laying next to Alex and letting the other cuddle into him. "Food is still an hour away. Get some sleep until then, okay? You need it."

Alex nodded to John and quickly passed out. When the food arrived John woke Alex up, who happily inhaled what he'd ordered, along with several bottles of water. When he was done, He curled into John's side. "I feel a lot better..." He told him softly. It was true. Now that he'd had a chance to calm himself down and rest he felt back to normal.

John smiled and nodded, setting his own bottle aside. "That's good. I'm happy you're feeling better. I was worried for you back there."

Alex climbed on top of them. "If you're still in the mood I wouldn't mind continuing lightly just you and me. Nothing too too rough but I feel good enough for something light with you." He rested his head on John's shoulder, John smiling to him.

"I'm down. But please let me know if it starts to feel like too much. I don't wanna push you too far right now." John ran a hand through his hair, grabbing a chunk when he felt Alex nod. He flipped them over so Alex was beneath them and smirked, running his hands along his sides as he tugged off Alex's boxers. "Gonna make you feel super good, okay baby?" Alex nodded and smiled to him, helping John a bit and closing his eyes as he felt John slowly kiss down his body, kissing Along his thighs. His breath hitched as he felt John put his leg up, curious until he felt John's warm tongue press against his sore hole.

He let out a soft moan, and enjoyed the feeling as John started to eat him out, licking him up and massaging his ass. Alex let out small moans, enjoying how gentle John was being with him. It was a nice change from earlier in the night.

John slowly ate him out for a while, eventually kissing up his balls and taking him into his mouth. Alex moaned as he did and arched his back up, John taking it in stride as he began to suck, bobbing his head up and down, fiddling with Alex's balls. He did this until he felt Alex come down his throat and popped off.

Alex looked to him with a lethargic smile. He'd definitely loved being treated like that, but it didn't last long, John pointing to the cage that now resided in the corner of the room. They had modified it since so Alex was on his back in it, his head forced onto the now removable dilto while he was there, but now his Ass and cock were exposed to be used, his cock sticking out top and his ass near an opening where they'd cut away the metal and smoothed it out.

Trusting John to follow through on going easy he went and laid down inside. He felt John blindfold him and heard the crate close, feeling the dildo be pushed down into his mouth. He next heard John say, "Come as much as you want, and when you want to stop press this." He placed a clicker in Alex's hands through the bars, Alex testing it out and hearing a loud beep. "Once if you want me to ease up, twice if you want to pause for a moment, three times to stop and evaluate, and just rapidly if you want out right away and need me to stop completely." He was still safe. As he always was with John.

The next felt something cold and lubed up tied to his cock, and as he felt it start to vibrate he felt John's tongue back at his asshole. He let out a loud moan, feeling the vibrating matching the speed and pattern as John's tongue.

Alex continued to moan around the large plastic cock in his mouth, coming pretty calmly the first time. However he quickly became overstimulated as John continued, and he felt John speed up his tongue. He got hard again quickly, whining and moaning around the dildo.

John seemed to be enjoying it, and when he felt John's mouth pull away he felt it quickly replaced with John's cold, lubed cock. He started to moan louder as John fucked into him, and he could tell John had a remote for the dildo, feeling it vibrate harder each thrust.

He came for a second time not long after, and it went on for another hour, John fucking him and eating him out while Alex came over and over again. Loving it. But it started to feel a little too much and he clicked twice, feeling John pause and the vibe stop. John had come inside him twice thus far and licked it all out, so he was still pretty lubed out, making John pulling out much easier.

"You okay?" John asked. A nod around the dildo. "Do you want the vibe off?" Alex nodded to that. He felt John take it off him. "You wanna stay in here and elt me keep eating you out and using that beautiful little hold of yours, or do you want out and we can talk. Once for the first one and twice for the second. After only a moment's thought Alex clicked once. He was enjoying being used, but he needed a break from coming. John was muttering praises to him whenever his mouth was available and he liked it.

He felt John shift to press the fildo further down his throat, hitting the back., Alex could only barely breathe but it was okay because the lightheadedness always seemed to make everything feel so much better, and it made him feel more full and used.

He felt John press back inot him and continue to fuck him, being much gentler than he normally would. He continued to moan around the cock, and when he felt John finish inside him he felt John pull out, going back to eating him out. This continued for a while, John occasionally sucking him off after asking. And he eventually got tired, pulling the dildo out of Alex's mouth and watching the other gulp down air. He carefully pulled him out and carried him back to the bed, holding Alex close.

Alex knew John could tell how tired he was, but it had certainly helped calm Alex's nerves and clear his mind of what had happened. The constant praise helped the most, and he was happy to see John took note of what he needed in the moment and provided for that.

Alex fell asleep happily.

The next morning, Alex woke up to John setting breakfast down in font of him. THe rest of the day went by like that, Alex happy to be cared for all day. He made sure John knew what happened hadn't been his fault, and even sat and held his cock in his mouth for a few hours while John handled some work emergency in his home office.

By the next morning, Alex felt completely refreshed, and sat with John during breakfast at the table.

"I want to do a scene today." He told John as he munched breakfast, seeing John's smile.

John looked to John happily, glad to do just that. They hadn't had a proper scene in over a week at that point and they both needed some proper relief. "Do you wanna just do a normal scene?" John asked, Alex nodding.

"Yeah. Definitely. Please don't hold back because of saturday though, okay? I want to do a proper one, maybe even get Thomas over later." He suggested.

John was pleased with that. "Of course. After breakfast go get yourself ready."

When Aex finished, he rushed off to their room to do what he'd been told, stripping down and putting on his collar. He was really needing to give up complete control that day, and took out a large amount of rope. While he waited for John he also got out the cock cage and leash. He had no intentions of letting John go easy on him.

By the time John walked in, Alex was obediently sitting there, surrounded by the toys. John raised a brow and looked to him. "Want Daddy to control me completely today. No freedom. Just going to be a whore for daddy's needs today." He explained, seeing John smirk.

"Of course baby." He felt a hand run along his face, watching John take the rope and begin to intricately tie him up with it. He tied his arms together in front of him, his hands on his elbows, and his legs prettily tied so they were all the way up against his chest. He next used a spider gag to keep his mouth open and smirked at his handiwork, Alex letting John tie him.

When John was done with that he looked to Alexander, smacking his ass. "Such a pretty little whore. So pretty and needy you asked me to completely control you, so here we are." He put the cage on with a smirk.

Alex let out a small moan as it was placed on there, feeling John climb onto his chest and press his cock into his mouth. He let John press in and begin to fuck into his mouth, pressing down so Alex couldn't breathe, watching him start to struggle and change color before pulling away to let him breathe, but not stopping as he continued to fuck his mouth.

Alex moaned around his cock as he gasped for air, feeling John pull out and come on his face moments later. He looked up to him and let out a whimper, feeling John slap him for it. "No. Good whores don't whimper.

Alex bit his lip at that, feeling a hand quickly run through his hair before pulling away. John then grabbed a chunk of his hair and tugged on it, causing Alex to moan. He looked up to John with needy eyes, JOhn only grinning as he pointed to the cage. "I have some calls to make. In." He demanded, Alex whimpering but obeying, crawling inside and getting into position. He let John close it, opening his mouth as the silicone cock pressed inside his mouth.

Alex closed his eyes and got comfortable, spacing out rather quickly. He vaguely heard John on the phone by the bed, but didn't pay too much attention to it. It didn't feel like very long before he felt the door open and the dildo pulled out of his mouth. He looked up a little dazed, feeling John gently pull him out and set him on the bed, taking the binds off his arms and feet.

"Get dressed, we're going out to lunch. Somewhere nice." John told him, tossing him some clothing. Alex nodded and got dressed obediently, sitting back down when he was done. He was pretty out of it, smiling a bit when he felt JOhn sit next to him and hug him tightly, kissing his head. He was grateful John cared about him as he did, and turned to nuzzle into him. "Are you up to do this how you wear now or do you wanna finish first and just have a normal lunch?"

Alex paused for a moment. His mind was foggy and he was pretty hungry. "Come first?" He asked softly, seeing John nod and gently push him down, pulling his pants and boxers down and taking the cage off, wrapping his lips around Alex's cock.

Alex moaned softly, and after a few short minutes of John sucking him off, he came into his mouth, John pulling off and swallowing, pulling Alex's pants back up while the other caught his breath.

ALex smiled to John and sat up, leaning into him. "You're so good..." John whispered to him. "SO well behaved and perfect." He assured softly, petting his hair. Alex was grinning and closed his eyes, enjoying it until John told him they needed to leave, getting up and climbing in the car happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I've forgotten to post the last few parts of this, so I hope you enjoy these three chapters in a row! I'll be posting on Tuesdays from now on, and the next few chapters aren't going to be too smutty, as I'm going to be focusing on their relationship outside of sex for a little bit.


End file.
